


红尘缘了（2）

by rosegrose



Category: all裴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	红尘缘了（2）

ooc慎  
裴裴红尘路，斩遍古装zyl48

齐国公的独子齐衡妖毒得解，齐国公府上下欢欣，郡主和齐国公宴请宾客，裴文德也在宾客之中，齐衡得知恩人要来，辗转反侧，那日见恩人有如天降，救他一命，就再也忘不掉。

裴文德本是想去追杀蛇妖，奈何郡主亲自下请帖，叮嘱他：齐衡要见恩人一面。那天，裴文德路遇虎妖，与之搏斗，斩其头，灭其魂，虎妖的血溅上他的整个肩膀，眼看宴会就要开始，裴文德只好身穿血衣去赴宴。

齐国公府当晚热闹非凡，裴文德身穿血衣，格格不入，一身血衣站在前厅，任后厅的女眷议论，齐衡看见裴文德，欣喜不已，走上前去，“恩人！”裴文德点点头，气氛很冷淡。

齐衡见裴文德不爱搭理，心里气愤，多吃了两个玫瑰酥，给吃顶了，旁边的仆人给他端茶倒水。

裴文德淡淡一句，“小心点。”便让齐衡胃口大开，又多吃了几口，还和裴文德分食，裴文德淡淡地看了一眼，吃了。

宴席过半，裴文德突然觉得血气上涌，浑身发热，一看身旁的小公爷，满脸春情，眼含春色，裴文德真想摔门离去，他带着怒气，对齐衡说：“你能不能，离那些女子远一些？”

齐衡看着裴文德的怒颜，心里直发烫，他小声的说：“若你不喜，我以后都不与女子说话了。”裴文德气得发抖，他一把揪着齐衡，推到拐角，“玫瑰酥里被下了春药！”齐衡摸摸发烫的脸，“原来如此.....”

裴文德揪着齐衡，小声说道：“让你母亲找个女人，去消解一下。”齐衡紧紧贴着裴文德，“为何找别人，不找我？”

裴文德居然推不开齐衡，“莫要耍疯！”齐衡嘟着嘴，搂住裴文德纤细的腰肢，“裴裴，你亲亲我，你亲亲我！”裴文德一头冷汗，“小公爷，你在说什么！”齐衡急吼吼地轻薄裴文德，舔他紧闭的唇。

齐衡搂紧裴文德的腰，手要去解他的衣带，裴文德瞪大眼睛，张开嘴，便要呵斥，齐衡赶紧伸入舌尖，裴文德不敢咬他，只能躲藏。

齐衡讨到好处，吸取口中的津液，吮吸裴文德的嘴唇，裴文德推开齐衡，“你发什么疯！”齐衡眼眶红红，“裴裴，让我亲亲！”裴文德冷笑一下，“小公爷，你是得了失心疯？找个女人疏解一下！”

齐衡的身体紧紧贴着裴文德，硬挺的性器戳着他的腰，在他的腰上摩蹭，裴文德瞪得眼睛通红，握住他的性器，恨不得拧断。齐衡如此一个玉面公子，也有如此厚颜无耻的时候！

裴文德扶额，把齐衡随便推进一间房，恰好是空房，齐衡被推在满是灰尘的床，掀起一阵灰尘，齐衡呛得眼泪汪汪，裴文德拔刀一挥，灰尘四散，皱着眉头，“好大一张床！怕不是给人偷情？”

齐衡一听，从脖子红到脸，“我，我们算是偷情吗？”裴文德挑挑眉，“只是一次疏解，不算。”齐衡眼神黯淡下来，“你没有半分喜欢我？”裴文德皱眉，“齐小公爷，一次意外，全城的大家闺秀任你挑。”他脱下血衣，露出洁白的胴体。

齐衡抚摸上裴文德的身体，“不求君心似我心，但求此生伴君旁。”裴文德突然有些心软，翩翩公子如此低微，难免不让人怜惜。

裴文德扶上齐衡的性器，手指在后穴里草草扩张一番，准备坐下去，齐衡阻止了，“前戏不可马虎。”说完，齐衡的手指伸进后穴，裴文德一皱眉，“要做便做！”齐衡心疼极了，“这样你会受伤的。”

裴文德把齐衡的手抓住，“你莫动，我来！”他扳开屁股，粉色的后穴微微张开，一下坐在齐衡硬挺的性器上，齐衡看裴文德流下汗，掏出帕子给他擦擦，裴文德推开他的手，“娘们唧唧！”

齐衡委屈地收起手，扶在他的腰上，裴文德慢慢地往下坐，终于把齐衡的性器吃了进去，他刚想缓一阵，齐衡扶着他的腰，猛地干起来。

裴文德一口气没提上来，差点呛死，他推推齐衡的胸膛，齐衡的胸膛居然坚硬无比，裴文德挣扎未果，像被套上项圈的狼，变成了狗，后穴大开，被齐衡狂干。

齐衡，第一次开荤，便用了十成十的力气，对着那紧致的小口，狠狠地操干，让裴文德不得不紧紧搂住他的脖子，齐衡一脸笑容，扶着裴文德的腰往上顶。

“你！厚颜无耻！”裴文德搂住齐衡，在耳边骂他。齐衡心里吃了蜜似的，甜得很，他对着裴文德的敏感处一顿戳，裴文德只剩下喘息。“裴大人，也不过如此。”齐衡得意地掐着他的臀，扳开臀肉，更深地操弄。

裴文德彻底说不出话，拿他的眼睛死死盯着齐衡，一副要杀死他的狠戾，齐衡叼住裴文德的唇，一番撕咬，“缉妖司，只杀妖，不杀人，裴大人，裴裴，可是要杀我？”

裴文德对着地上“呸”一声，很快迎合起齐衡的抽动，两人在性事里较量，齐衡把裴文德推倒，拉起他的大腿，向深处顶弄，裴文德冷笑一声，勒紧齐衡的腰，齐衡撸动裴文德的性器，裴文德射了出来，齐衡更加用力，把性器钉在深处，一股一股的处男精液，打在后穴里。

裴文德起身把齐衡打晕，拿了他的帕子塞进后穴，自己穿好衣服，帮齐衡把衣服穿好，把他往门外一推，大喊一声：“小公爷，喝醉了！”

裴文德趁乱离开齐国公府。

裴文德在缉妖司躺了两三天，听闻城东竹林里有妖，立刻收拾干净，去杀妖。

来到竹林，竹林里烟雾缭绕，不似在人间，隐隐传来小孩的哭声，想来是有妖化身儿童。裴文德抽出佩刀，寻声而去，烟雾遮眼，前路难辨。

天边忽然传来老和尚的声音：“裴施主，莫执着，莫强求，斩遍天下所有妖，化完天下所有情，悲哉！叹哉！”

裴文德冷笑一声，“装神弄鬼！还不现身！”一个长得极美，额间一颗朱砂痣的小孩，满头白发，赤着脚走出迷雾，他哭着说：“哥哥，不要我了！”

裴文德拿刀指着小孩，“小屁孩，叫什么名字？”小孩揉揉眼睛，“我叫沈面，大哥哥可以叫我面面！”裴文德冷笑一声，“我叫你妖怪，你答应不答应啊？”

面面点点头，“你叫我什么都行，你长得好看！”裴文德掏出罗盘，“小小年纪，油嘴滑舌，一看就是妖！”罗盘没有反应，裴文德又掏出符纸，对着沈面随便贴一身，一张都没有反应。

裴文德咳了咳，对小孩儿伸出手，“别害怕，我是缉妖司的，你很安全。”沈面小心翼翼地牵起手，“你不会再拿刀了吧？”裴文德望着天，“我们只杀妖，不杀人。”

“你能帮我找哥哥吗？”沈面问道，“你哥哥在何处？”裴文德抱起沈面，“嗯，在东边，一直往东走。”沈面把头靠在裴文德的肩上，露出一丝微笑。


End file.
